El Deseo Oculto
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: Saga tiene una curiosa conversación consigo mismo momentos antes de que Milo del Escorpión se presente ante él para recibir la orden de terminar con la Isla de Andrómeda


SAGA x MILO

EL DESEO OCULTO

Le odio. Le odio con todas mis fuerzas. Si lo tuviera delante le arrancaría los brazos, luego las piernas y utilizaría su cabeza para adornar el sillón presidencial de la sala de audiencias. No le basta con haber plantado su semilla en la mitad de las muchachas del pueblo, sino que encima ahora se dedica a perseguir a sus compañeros como si fuera un animal en celo. Aunque hay que reconocer que es habilidoso y no hay ningún niño de repulsivo cabello azul correteando y llamándole cariñosamente.

Es como si no tuviera bastante con una aventura cada dos días. Su promiscuidad parece no tener fin.

Yo creo que estás celoso

¿Celoso yo? ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?

¡Contigo, estúpido! ¡Con el que no se atreve a mirarse en un espejo porque tiene miedo a no reconocer el rostro que se refleja en él!

¡Sal de mi cabeza!

Reconoce que has pensado en él hasta quedarte exhausto

Mientes.

Sé sincero contigo mismo y admite que sueñas con tocar su cabello, ese cabello que tanto detestas, dibujar sus cejas con la punta de tus dedos, y sumergirte en su boca pecaminosa hasta perder la respiración

Deliras.

No comprendes por qué, en su competición de amoríos de una noche, se ha saltado tu casa y ha mantenido relaciones incluso con el caballero de Piscis

¡Piscis! ¡Mi más fiel caballero! ¡Cayendo en las redes de ese... artrópodo malformado!

Su lista es interminable... pero faltas tú. ¡Y eso no puedes perdonárselo!

Antes muerto que en la cama con él.

Ese odio que le profesas, se apagaría cuando entraras en él, o él en ti... no seas cínico y confiesa que le deseas

Si no te callas reventaré el espejo a golpes.

La violencia no conseguirá que me separe de ti, y mucho menos que dejes de oír mis opiniones

Estoy confuso... ya no soy capaz de pensar con claridad.

Tienes exceso de testosterona. Convócale y yace con él. Tu amor solitario ya no te relaja

¿Convocarle? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Mándale a una misión. Es un buen caballero, su promiscuidad no está reñida con su valía

¿Una misión? No hay misiones. Estamos en tiempo de paz.

Estamos en tiempo de guerra. La niña a la que casi matas, la que desapareció con Aiolos, volverá para reclamar lo que es suyo, y pronto se derramará sangre en el Santuario. ¿Y si muere él en la confrontación? Jamás podrás disfrutar de su cuerpo, si cae en combate

No me rebajaré a seducirle.

No tienes por qué hacerlo. Invítale a tomar un baño en tus termas. No se negará. Es griego, y como tal lleva el gusto por las termas en la sangre. El vapor conseguirá reblandecer hasta los muros más férreos

¿Y si no comprende lo que pretendo? ¿Y si se niega?

Entonces tendrás que utilizar la violencia, y yo te ayudaré

¿Tú me ayudarás?

Sí, porque a diferencia de ti, yo sí deseo sentirte dentro de él, y escuchar cómo susurra tu nombre, que es el mío, mezclado con jadeos...

Sigo odiándole. Sólo siento desprecio por él.

Y yo, pero no voy a mezclar mis sentimientos con mis necesidades

Es ruin, es impuro.

Es Milo, Milo, Milo, Milo, Milo...

¡Basta, basta ya! ¡Es retorcido, un arácnido ponzoñoso que carece de sentimientos, una cosa horripilante que lo único que desea es...!

—Señor, con su permiso, un Caballero de Oro solicita audiencia con usted.

Vaya, vaya, así que lo has convocado sin consultarme... tus actos te delatan... Ahí lo tienes

—Dile que pase. Y cierra la puerta.

—Se presenta el Caballero de Oro Milo, del signo del Escorpión, Alteza. Supongo que graves peligros se ciernen sobre el Santuario para convocar a un Caballero de Oro.

Mírale. Mira que boca, mira que compostura, cómo le cae el pelo sobre la frente, cómo se le ciñe la armadura sobre esas caderas, sobre su pubis, con ese...

—En efecto, Milo. Supongo que estarás enterado de la aparición de las armaduras de bronce...—empezó a hablar, y el monólogo se prolongó durante un rato más.

Me maravilla lo hábil que eres para ser capaz de llevar una conversación y un debate mental de este nivel sin que tu voz flaquee siquiera.

—Pero no es misión para un caballero dorado, excelencia— contestó el convocado.

Aprovéchate de tu posición. Hazle lo que siempre has soñado, colocarlo debajo de ti, y gemir de placer hasta reventar

—Harás lo que yo te diga que hagas, ya que esa es la voluntad de Atenea.

Atenea no se atrevería a negarte un pequeño respiro, ya que has mantenido el orden en el Santuario desde hace 13 años. Ni siquiera saben que la niña—diosa no está aquí... Maldita sea, y ahora entra Aioria pidiendo ejecutar la misión de Milo... dile que se vaya. Así se pierda por Japón y no vuelva más... ¡Disfrutó de Milo el primero! ¡No merece pisar suelo griego y mucho menos el suelo del recinto sagrado!

—Sea pues, Aioria. Puedes partir— meneó la mano, indicando a Aioria que saliera de la sala.

—Gracias, Patriarca— y Aioria se retiró con un leve gesto de su cabeza.

—Milo, no te vayas, tengo una misión para ti— dijo el Patriarca, clavando sus ojos, velados por la máscara, en el Escorpión.

—¿De qué índole?

Su sumisión, su rodilla clavada en el suelo, dile que se acerque, dile que utilice sus manos y su boca, o te haré utilizar yo las tuyas porque esta visión ¡me está volviendo loco! ¿Loco, qué digo loco? ¡Ya estamos locos, te hablo como si fueras otra persona cuando soy yo mismo, y este desdoblamiento de personalidad me hace maquinar las ideas más peregrinas...

—Destruirás la isla de Andrómeda— ordenó, impasible—. Pero antes de irte, quiero recompensarte por los servicios a la Orden del Zodíaco.

—Existo para serviros a vos y a la diosa, Patriarca.

—Acompáñame, Milo.

Llévalo a las termas, baja la intensidad de la luz y hazte uno con él

—A sus órdenes, Patriarca.

Saga, esta vez te has superado a ti mismo. Te agradezco lo que vas a hacer por mí

—No te equivoques— dijo Saga, mirándose al espejo mientras Milo le esperaba, desnudo, dentro del agua tibia y mirando la figura del Patriarca con una sonrisa lasciva—. No lo hago por ti. Lo hago por mí mismo.

Pues disfruta por los dos

Y dándole la espalda al espejo, se introdujo en el agua, junto a Milo de Escorpio y no volvió a oír voces en su interior durante algún tiempo.

El Caballero del Escorpión las ahogó con las suyas.


End file.
